Diet'
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Seungkwan hanya ingin membuat dirinya lebih baik dengan cara diet. VerKwan. Boo SeungKwan. Chew HanSol.


'Story of diet'

Written by Nhy17boonon

Boo Seungkwan

Chew Hansol Vernon

Others member Seventeen

.

.

Genre ; Friendship goals.

-Sepenggal cerita tentang beratnya perjuangan menurunkan berat badan oleh Boo Seungkwan.-

.

.

.

Tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki berat dari sewajarnya berat anggota lain? Mungkin cerita pendek Seungkwan ini akan membuka pandangan bahwa walau diam, sebenarnya mereka (anggota dengan berat diatas berat anggota lain) berusaha membuang separuh lemak mereka. Seungkwan awalnya mengabaikan, namun lambat laun perasaan malu terhadap yang lain muncul. Terlebih jika dia sudah berhadapan dengan si sempurna Jeon Wonwoo (ia--Seungkwan sendiri yang memberi julukan itu). Seungkwan sedikit iri pada anggota yang lebih tua darinya di grup Seventeen itu. Bagaimana tidak, Wonwoo memiliki tubuh proporsional lelaki. Tidak kurang daging dan tidak kelebihan daging. Pas memakai apapun, bahkan jika itu tidak pantas dikenakan Seungkwan sekalipun. Selanjutnya akan tampak menarik pada Wonwoo.

Seungkwan malu pada Wonwoo juga dirinya sendiri. Ia memiliki apa? Badan yang beratnya diambang rata-rata? Pipi yang gemuk? Atau mungkin keduanya? Itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

.

.

Bukan salahnya jika kemudian ia mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas mesin pencari tentang cara diet. Iya, cara menurunkan berat badan. Diam-diam, ia meluangkan waktu mengotak-atik laptop di dorm untuk mencari hal-hal yang dilakukan guna melancarkan diet. Dan ia menemukannya.

Seungkwan membacanya teliti, setelahnya terdengar helaan nafas panjang.

"Ya Tuhan... Menyebalkan sekali caranya." Seungkwan tidak ingin menahan keluhannya. Karena baginya, tips diet dalam situs internet tersebut menyebalkan dan berat.

Tidak boleh memakan makanan berlemak, tidak boleh makan diatas jam-jam malam, tidak boleh langsung tidur setelah makan, tidak boleh ini tidak boleh itu, harus ini serta harus itu, dan jujur saja semua hal bedebah tersebut tampak menyebalkan. Terlebih, Seungkwan harus olahraga. Hal terberat dari semuanya.

.

Anggota lain mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, saat semuanya lahap memakan daging sapi panggang kualitas terbaik yang sudah dijanjikan manager untuk makan malam mereka hanya Seungkwanlah yang tidak menyentuhnya. Sama sekali. Padahal jika peka, Seungkwan-mungkin dan tentu saja pasti anggota pertama yang berebut daging tersebut. Tapi Vernon melihat Seungkwan hanya diam, diam memandang lapar dan sendu kearah daging yang sedang matang. Menggigit sumpitnya dengan gelisah.

"Boo..." Seungkwan terlonjak sedikit, kemudian menatap sipemanggil.

"Tidak makan dagingnya?"

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu." Jawabnya asal, dan mulai mengambil potongan wortel didepannya.

'Bohong'

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan mulut penuh. Seungkwan hanya mengibaskan tangan santai dengan balasan ; ' Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku.' Vernon tetap mengamati Seungkwan sampai akhir.

'Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya'

.

Berbohong didepan anggota lain membuat Seungkwan canggung. Tidak secara langsung, ia cukup merasa bersalah telah berbohong hanya karena tidak ingin membuat yang lain tahu ia sedang tahap diet. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang itu. Setidaknya jangan, sampai nanti ia berani berkata jujur.

Dihari keduanya diet, Seungkwan sengaja memasang alarm lebih awal. Jika biasanya dia akan tetap bermalasan dan menutup telinga dengan bantal agar tak mendengar suara alarm, hari ini ia tidak. Sebisanya ia melawan kantuk. Bangun dari ranjang tercinta dan menatap Seokmin serta Jisoo. Memastikan keduanya masih terlelap. Setelahnya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka untuk menyegarkan diri. Lima menit kemudian dia telah berlari-lari kecil dikawasan dormnya. Ini masih pagi, meski awalnya Seungkwan takut fans akan menyadarinya namun ia tak ambil pusing. Fans tahu ya sudah. Sekalian saja ia nanti membuat fanmeet kecil-kecilan. Haha. Seungkwan tertawa membayangkannya.

Jadwal yang padat membuat Seventeen jarang memiliki waktu berolahraga. Seungkwan bersyukur untuk seminggu kedepan grupnya tak mengambil job. Mereka bisa istirahat dan merilekskan diri, begitupun Seungkwan. Ia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya diet.

Disela-sela lari paginya, pemuda lahiran tahun sembilan delapan itu merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Tidak, Seungkwan tidak merasa seterkenal itu sampai memiliki sasaeng fans atau fans anarkis yang terlalu fanatik , ia hanya merasa seseorang itu selalu ada dimanapun Seungkwan lari. Mungkinkah Penguntit?

"Boo..."

"Vernon?" Seungkwan terkejut.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Vernon melepas masker yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi identitas juga tudung jaket. Ia tersenyum kearah Seungkwan yang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus jengkel. Tentu saja Seungkwan jengkel, ia sudah berfikir macam-macam tentang Vernon, dan tahunya pemuda yang lebih muda satu bulan darinya itu yang menyamar.

"Kau kenapa menyamar seperti itu. Kukira kau penguntit!"

"Kau kenapa lari pagi? Kau tidak pernah melakukannya selama ini?" Seungkwan terdiam sebentar.

"Hanya olahraga pagi. Ini menyehatkan."

"Aku tahu tentang itu, yang ku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau yang notabenenya tidak pernah lari pagi -bahkan selama kurun waktu tiga empat tahun ini mendadak lari pagi? "

"Hanya ingin. Memang ada larangan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Yasudah. Selesai kan?" Seungkwan berlalu meninggalkan Vernon yang tetap pada posisinya. Tidak mencoba mengikuti lebih jauh. Vernon yang menyebalkan. Seungkwan mencibir.

Meski libur Seungcheol selaku pemimpin grup selalu mengajak anggota Seventeen berlatih koreografi. Gerakan tari ciptaan Soonyoung dalam lagu Pretty U walaupun terlihat mudah namun Seungcheol tak ingin teman-temannya bermalasan. Dan berakhirlah mereka di Practice Room. Semua telah berkumpul. Semua bersemangat. Tapi tidak Seungkwan. Pemuda itu sibuk memijat paha kakinya yang nyeri, tegang dan terasa tertarik otot-ototnya. Saat yang lain terlihat semangat Seungkwan hanya diam saja. Hari ini tak ada Boo Seungkwan sang Diva.

"Hyung... Hari ini aku tidak latihan ya, aku melihat saja." Ia meminta izin Seungcheol.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Kakiku tegang. Hari ini saja Hyung, kumohon."

"Kau belum pemanasan?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kupikir kakiku terkilir." Dan Seungkwan berakhir dengan berbohong. Melihat Seungkwan memohon, Seungcheol mengiyakan saja. Seungkwan menepi. Melihat teman-temannya berlatih setelah menatapnya iba dan penuh penasaran serta curiga ; curiga kalau Seungkwan malas berlatih. Biar Seungkwan tebak, mereka akan memberondong dia pertanyaan nanti. Lihat saja.

.

Makan malam berlangsung seru. Setelah melihat Seokmin dan Soonyoung bertingkah konyol didepan yang lain. Kemampuan melucu mereka memang tak diragukan. Suasana berubah ceria seperti seharusnya. Chan bahkan terpingkal-pingkal tawanya seraya memeluk Jisoo, dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Jihoon bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata kalau saja Seokmin maupun Soonyoung tak segera berhenti melucu. Semua gembira. Seandainya Seungkwan bisa bergabung suasana mungkin akan lebih semarak.

Vernon mendekat kepada Seungkwan. Bertanya tentang kakinya.

"Kakimu masih tegang?"

"Hehem"

"Seharusnya kau berlari dijarak yang lebih dekat. Kaukan tidak pernah lari pagi sejauh itu. Dan yang paling penting, apa tadi kau sudah warming up?"

"Warm apa?"

Vernon menyentil dahi Seungkwan membuatnya mengaduh sakit, kemudian berbalik membalasnya dengan memukul lengan terdekat Vernon.

"Warming up. Pemanasan. Kau sudah kan?" Dan Seungkwan tersenyum lebar.

"Kuanggap tidak. Padahal itu penting, supaya otot kakimu tidak tegang. Tidak terjadi kram juga. Sekarang lihat, kau kram."

"Ini disebut kram?" Tanya Seungkwan, Vernon mengangkat bahu ; 'Tidak tahu juga'.

"Besok aku akan pemanasan lebih dulu. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Anytime."

"Apa kalian sedang pacaran?" Dan Seokmin kembali membuat kecerian karena candaanya kepada dua anggota dengan line tahun lahir yang sama tersebut.

Seungkwan lapar disaat malam sudah larut. Pukul duabelas malam. Bahaya. Perutnya berbunyi berisik dan membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Padahal Seungkwan butuh cukup istirahat. Seperti tips dietnya. Ia tidak mungkin ke dapur dan memakan makanan berat seperti biasanya sebelum ia memutuskan diet. Itu adalah masalah utama.

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku lapar. Aku tidak tahan... Aku bisa mati karena diet ini." Ia menggerutu. Dibawah selimut meringkuk dengan memegang perutnya yang lapar. Seungkwan hanya berharap teman sekamarnya tidak mendengar bunyi perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Aku lapar.." Namun detik berikutnya ia berlari kearah dapur. Tak memperdulikan sekitar. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebungkus jajamyeon. Ia membukanya serakah. Seungkwan akan memakannya-sebelum suara-suara tak kasat mata menghentikannya. Membawa kata 'Diet' dan 'Berat badan' serta menyebutkan angka dari beratnya semula. Seungkwan meletakkan sumpitnya, menutup jajamyeon yang menggoda. Ia kembalikan mie kacang hitam itu ke kulkas, memilih mengambil air dingin dan buah-buahan. Tomat cery dan apel.

'Tidak apa-apa, paling tidak untuk mengganjal perut.' Seungkwan memakannya dengan (berusaha) tenang dan bahagia.

(Masalah utama dari diet adalah keseriusan orang itu sendiri untuk diet. Semua akan terasa sia-sia saat kemauan itu hanya sekedar kemauan, tak dilandasi niat kuat. Walaupun semua telah direncanakan bahkan dibuatkan jadwal, jika yang melakukan diet setengah hati itu tidak akan ada gunanya.)

\--

Jeonghan terbangun karena suara berisik dari lantai bawah. Dengan mata mengantuk ia lekas keluar kamar. Masih samar-samar tapi ia melihat Seungkwan sedang membuat minuman bewarna putih, Susu mungkin? Lelaki yang dibilang cantik oleh banyak orang tersebut menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan?"

"Oh Jeonghan hyung? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Jeonhan mengibaskan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Membuat susu?" Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kau memakai baju training?? Mau lari pagi?"

"Hyung mau ikut?"Dan pemuda dengan Marga Boo itu bertanya balik pada Jeonghan diselingi meminum susunya. Jeonghan menggeleng.

"Vernon, kau jadi ikut?" Ucap Seungkwan saat melihat Vernon berjalan menuruni tangga. Lengkap dengan baju training. Vernon mengangguk dibalas senyuman Seungkwan.

Setelah menghabiskan susunya Seungkwan segera pergi dengan Vernon. Tentunya setelah bepamitan dengan Jeonghan.

"Kau semalam kelaparan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Melihatmu berlari kearah kulkas dan membuka jajamyeon dengan brutal bukankah sudah cukup menyakinkan kau kelaparan?" Mendengar ucapan Vernon, Seungkwan merasa malu. Ia seperti tidak makan beberapa hari semalam, dan Seungkwan mengiyakan.

Vernon duduk direrumputan. Mensejajarkan kakinya agar tidak kram.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak jadi memakannya?"

"Dan memilih memakan apel? Kau diet?" Tak ada gunanya lagi menutupi semua dari Vernon. Kenyataannya Vernon adalah sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya. Ia orang pertama yang peka saat Seungkwan tak makan, ia orang pertama yang menemaninya lari pagi (walau faktanya Vernon yang mengikuti Seungkwan ) ia orang pertama yang memperhatikannya. Seungkwan benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Vernon.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengurangi berat badan." Ucapnya dan mendudukkan diri disamping sang sahabat. Ikut menjulurkan kakinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin seperti Wonwoo Hyung. Dia memiliki tubuh ideal."

"Lalu setelahnya?" Ada nada kesal dalam bicara Vernon. Dan keduanya sadar itu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin terlihat kurusan."

Diantara jeda diam mereka udara berhembus pelan menyapa permukaan wajah keduanya. Membuat mereka memejamkan mata penuh rasa syukur. Udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu semua. Kau cukup percaya pada pesonamu sendiri."

"Bukankah akan terlihat lebih baik kalau aku berusaha lebih dulu. Aku hanya ingin fans tidak malu memilik idola sepertiku."

"Tidak. Aku yakin mereka tidak seperti itu. Fans kita adalah fans terhebat yang pernah ada. Jadi percaya, kalau mereka tak perlu Boo Seungkwan yang kurus. Melainkan Boo Seungkwan yang apa adanya."

Saat keduanya saling menatap, Seungkwan tahu ia memiliki sahabat terbaik yang tak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Fans, sahabat, dan keluarga. Bagi Seungkwan mereka adalah hal paling beharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Hentikan dietmu, kau tidak perlu kurus. Karena Boo Seungkwan identik dengan tubuh berisi dan karakter divanya. You're the only one." Seungkwan ikut tersenyum saat melihat Vernon menerbitkan senyum termanisnya. Ia mengangguk kearah Vernon, bentuk persetujuan untuk menghentikan diet.

" Mau lanjut lari?" Tanya Vernon ketika berdiri. Seungkwan tersenyum dan meraih telapak tangan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Diet. Seungkwan mungkin ingin menyenangkan fans dengan membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurusan. Tapi lebih dari itu, fans tak perlu Seungkwan melakukannya. Fans mencintainya apa adanya pemuda itu. Tak berharap ia memiliki tubuh ideal. Tak berharap ia memiliki wajah tampan. Tak berharap ia memiliki sikap tegas. Fans mencintainya dengan segala keunikannya. Karena bagi fans Seungkwan adalah hal berharga bagi mereka. Sangat beharga.

.

.

The End

Made : 05-07-2016

Awalnya mau dibuat YAOI, Tapi... Enggak bisa. Otak gk mau bekerja sama(sementara) dalam genre itu. Dan Faktanya.. Fiksi ini aku buat sebelum aku tahu BooKwan melakukan diet. Dan setelah tahu dia diet dalam hati aku grunek ; celetukanku ternyata kerealisasi ya. Bocah itu beneran diet. Oh terharu.

Udah aku edit aslinya cerita ini, tapiak bener bener ku edit. Cuman beberapa aku kurangin aku tambahin. Sisanya wasalam

Sudah mentok.

Inti cerita ini??? ya tebak saja lah ya..

Bukan Yaoi cuman Friendship.

(ada yang mau gabung GC Verkwan di line? kalok mau boleh kok nyumbang id line. hehe))


End file.
